


Let me start anew

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: "I can't believe you have done this" Asked by siakb via tumblr





	Let me start anew

_“I can’t believe you’ve done this.”_

The words stared back at her, flashing from the phone screen in far too bright black as she clutched the device with her left hand, her right still holding the steering wheel even if she had already killed the engine. Closing her eyes, feeling a sob already fighting its way up her throat, Emma tried to calm her breathing, Hope’s soft breathing on the car’s back seat the only thing she felt ready to focus on.

Being honest with herself, she too couldn’t believe she had done this; the last hour feeling more like a dream, a far too lucid dream, than reality. The fact that her finger felt light without the ring she had become so accustomed to fiddle with was the only thing that made her realize that she wasn’t dreaming.

Jaw tightening, she shook her head and opened her eyes once again, glancing beyond the car’s windshield and into the late afternoon’s light, the almost empty street of a neighborhood she still felt chills whenever she took a step into it glancing back at her. She hadn’t really decided to drive here when she had picked up the keys of the car, a fussy Hope on her arms and Killian’s screams following her as she closed the door of the house, tears still falling from her eyes. However, between strapping Hope to her seat and using her magic to keep the door of the house shut as she, too, entered into the car, a vague idea had begun to take form on the back of her mind. One that now that she was parked in front of a house she had avoided ever since she had crossed back a portal she still felt she shouldn’t, didn’t feel all that clear.

Lips pursed and hands trembling, the blonde fiddled with the car’s door handle, the metal of the handle cold against her fingertips, bitingly so. Clearing her throat and glancing at Hope through the rear-mirror, she couldn’t help herself as a soft smile appeared on her face; the curve on her lips was far too unnatural however, and so she dropped all pretenses as soon as she finally opened the door, the sound echoing unnaturally on her ears as she walked towards the back door, opening and freeing the now asleep Hope before she cradled her into her arms.

“ _If you leave, don’t bother on coming back.”_

Those had been the last real words Killian had directed at her, a smug smirk appearing on his face as she had flinched, old fears of not feeling enough, of not being enough, crashing down on her as she had taken a step backwards. He had chuckled a little at her response, his eyes gleaming with the knowledge that Emma would fold to his wishes. For a moment the blonde herself had thought the same. It had become their thing after all; ugly words and veiled threats.

But then Hope had moved on her arms and Emma had felt her magic react to her, trying to calm her down with dirty-white colored rivulets and she had felt her strength returning in a way she suspected Killian had never seen it coming.

Which it truly didn’t matter, not anymore. Did it?

Sighing and kissing Hope’s head as she hugged the tiny body against hers, Emma turned and stared at the mansion that rose a few meters in front of her. There were some lights there, from the porch and the room she knew was the study and she found that knowledge as terrifying as it was calming. Ultimately, however, she straightened her shoulders and walked those few meters, the slowly darkening light creating shadows under her feet as she, finally, stopped in front of the white door, the numbers on it beckoning her in a way that made her raise her left hand and caress them fondly.

She still could turn and leave; she knew that, but she truly didn’t know where else to go, who else to confide and so she knocked on the door, the sound loud on her ears. The door opened almost instantly, as if Regina had already been at the door, waiting for her to knock and she momentarily wondered if that had been the case. Brown eyes glancing at her with nothing but worry told her more than enough, however, and so she smiled weakly; exhausted.

“Hi.”


End file.
